Promise
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Los días de otoño son nostálgicos y algo fúnebres, pero eso no quiere decir que sean malos. Y menos, cuando haces una promesa que contendrá tu felicidad y la de otro ser querido. —Lo juro, Sora. Protegeré a Orihime, cueste lo cueste. Te lo prometo.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias: **Oneshot & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_**•**_** Promise **_**•**_

_**

* * *

**_

El viento frío del otoño mecía suavemente las hojas caídas de los árboles, convirtiéndolas en graciosos remolinos. Definitivamente, era un día común y normal de la temporada más nostálgica del año.

Era dos de noviembre, día de muertos. Una fecha agridulce, recordando al ser amado que ha partido e ido de nuestro lado.

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban orando ante una tumba. La chica; se encontraba arrodillada, cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos para rezar con devoción. El muchacho estaba de pie, observaba seriamente la tumba y guardaba un silencio profundo y respetuoso.

—Hermano, hoy he venido personalmente aquí, a éste, tu lugar de reposo. Quisiera poder quedarme aquí todo el día, hablar contigo de todas las cosas maravillosas y tristes que me han pasado —comentó levemente emocionada—. Por ejemplo, de cómo me ha ido en el colegio, que han sacado un nuevo programa que me gusta mucho, de comida deliciosa que he descubierto… Incluso, de que fui secuestrada.

Ichigo notó un ligero cambio en el tono de voz de Inoue, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y vio como su menudo cuerpo temblaba por un sollozo contenido. Se abrazaba a sí misma, y acallaba todo cuanto sus labios podían destilar. ¿Todavía se sentiría mal por su hermano? No hacía ni tres años con lo del problema espiritual de su hermano convertido en hollow, tenía que haber una forma de animarla, de hacerle ver que Sora se encontraba en un lugar mejor en esos momentos.

—Inoue, esto, yo… —murmuró el joven, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a la doliente chica.

—¡Hubieras visto, Sora! ¡Kurosaki kun fue muy valiente! —exclamó Orihime con radiante alegría, sorprendiendo al extrañado Ichigo —. ¡Luchó contra inimaginables monstruos! ¡Nunca se dio por vencido! Estoy tan agradecida con él, aunque, lamento ser tan inútil, hermano — el rostro de la chica volvió a ensombrecerse ligeramente—. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta, si pudiese defenderme y defender a otros, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

Ella aún recordaba toda esa terrible pesadilla de Aizen. Malditos de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, ¿cómo osaron lastimarla tanto psicológicamente? Todavía pedía al cielo que no le hubieran hecho otro daño físico, el cual por sus ropas no se pudiera ver.

—Pero, ¿sabes algo, Sora? ¡Me haré fuerte! Tanto que ni Kurosaki kun podrá vencerme —volvió a sonreír tiernamente Inoue—. Tal vez suene imposible, pero, ¡ya lo verás!

Se despidió respetuosamente de aquel que tanto quería y que descansaba en la fría tierra. Se levantó y sacudió las hojas y polvo que se le hubiesen pegado en el largo abrigo rojizo y volvió su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos naranjas que la observaba asombrado.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Kurosaki kun, no era necesario —susurró dulcemente la chica, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, Inoue —comentó amablemente Ichigo, mirando a otro lado, evitando que viera un ligero sonrojo que apreció improvisadamente en su rostro.

—¡Mira, Kurosaki kun! ¡Qué lindas rosas! —dijo emocionada Orihime—. Iré a comprar una para mi hermano. ¿Podrías esperarme un par de segundos, por favor?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

—¡Regreso en un santiamén, Kurosaki kun! —murmuró rápidamente la joven antes de salir velozmente hacia la vendedora de flores.

Esa chica, esa curiosa y agradable muchacha que se desvanecía de su mirada, era única. Y Sora, debía de estar orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes por ella, Sora. No dudes de que estará muy bien —se dirigió a la tumba del difunto—. Lamento haber permitido tal crimen en Inoue, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Pero se vuelve más fuerte y madura, sabe lo que quiere y cómo puede conseguirlo. Es bastante autosuficiente. No tienes nada que temer —terminó de explicar el joven de ojos marrones, esbozando una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—¡Kurosaki kun! ¡Aquí traigo la rosa! —gritó Orihime mientras se acercaba cada vez más al muchacho y la lápida.

—Vaya, realmente fueron dos segundos, Inoue.

—¿En serio? —preguntó extrañada la chica entre risas nerviosas—. Es que la vendedora casi no tenía clientela, había muy poca variedad y… —comenzó a farfullar ésta ante la mirada incipiente del chico.

—Ahora veo. ¿Rosa blanca? ¿Y eso? Creía que siempre se elegían con mayor frecuencia las rosas de colores más oscuros.

—Es que… —susurró tímidamente—, verás, a mi no me agradan mucho las rosas así. Se me hacen muy tristes y deprimentes. ¡Y prefiero una blanca, por que es más alegre y bonita! —añadió infantilmente, incluyendo un puchero al acto.

La rosa blanca era la definición perfecta para Inoue. Pura y con la mente y sentimientos tiernos y amables para cualquier persona. Evitaba la maldad y la oscuridad que ésta embargaba. Excelente decisión.

—¿Y por qué traes dos? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, quería que tú también le dejaras una flor a mi hermano. ¿Podrías, por favor? —pidió avergonzada la chica, a la cual un sonrojo le adornaba todo su rostro anteriormente pálido.

—Será un honor —tomó la rosa de la pequeña mano de Inoue y la dejó en la lápida.

—Realmente te lo agradezco, Kurosaki kun —las lágrimas amenazaban desbordarse de los marrones orbes de la chica.

—Insisto, no tienes nada que agradecer. Y dime Ichigo, por favor.

—Cla-claro, Kuro… ¡Ichigo! —agachó la cabeza nerviosamente, tratando de que no se percatara del estado de su rostro, descompuesto por la felicidad.

—Vamos, Inoue, empieza a hacer frío. Es mejor que nos retiremos, incluso, está a punto de atardecer —levantó el mentón femenino, y estrechó en ligero abrazo los hombros de ésta.

—De acu-acuerdo. ¡Vámonos, Ichigo! Pero dime Orihime también, ¿está bien?

—Si, venga. Hay que dirigirnos a la salida de este cementerio.

Y ambos comenzaron a emprender el camino a casa. Fundidos en una abrazo, transmitiendo los sentimientos encontrados que se encontraban en el corazón de cada uno.

Ichigo volvió la mirada, nuevamente al sepulcro de Sora. Y elevó un pensamiento hacia él, asegurándoselo con toda la honestidad de su alma.

"_Aún así, cumpliré mi __**promesa**__, la protegeré para siempre con mi propia vida. Te lo aseguro, Sora"._

_Era un compromiso eterno, al cual se ofrecía gustoso._

_Todo por Orihime Inoue._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Un pequeño tributo al Ichihime y al día de muertos. Si, en México, ese día se celebra a los Fieles Difuntos. Lamento haberlo traído hasta hoy, pero fue lo único que he podido hacer en estas semanas tan agitadas en el colegio. Aún así, creo que me salió bien, me gusta mucho esta festividad y lo hice con el corazón.

_**¡Por un mundo con más IchiHime!**_

_See you Around…~_


End file.
